Hitherto, a fluorine-containing water- and oil-repellent agent based on a fluorine-containing polymer having a (meth)acrylate polymerization unit containing a Rf group having at least 8 carbon atoms has been used for treatment to give water- and oil-repellency and soil resistance to textiles (for example, a carpet). However, it was difficult to balance sufficient water- and oil-repellency and sufficient soil resistance ability in fibers or the fibrous textiles treated with the conventional fluorine-containing water- and oil-repellent agents.
For example, WO02/083809 discloses a copolymer which can give water- and oil-repellency even at a low temperature. However, this copolymer can not provide sufficient water-repellency and soil resistance.
Recently, with respect to compounds containing a Rf group having 8 carbon atoms prepared by telomerization, Federal Register (FR Vol. 68, No. 73/Apr. 16, 2003 [FRL-7303-8]) (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafr.pdf), EPA Environmental News for release Monday April, 2003 “EPA INTENSIFIES SCIENTIFIC INVESTIGATION OF A CHEMICAL PROCESSING AID” (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoaprs.pdf), and EPA OPPT FACT SHEET Apr. 14, 2003 (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafacts.pdf) announced that a “telomer” may possibly metabolize or decompose to PFOA.
EPA (Environmental Protection Agency of USA) has announced that the EPA intensifies the scientific investigation on PFOA (cf. EPA Report “PRELIMINARY RISK ASSESSMENT OF THE DEVELOPMENTAL TOXICITY ASSOCIATED WITH EXPOSURE TO PERFLUOROOCTANOIC ACID AND ITS SALTS” (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoara.pdf)).
[Patent Document 1] WO02/083809